Do it Right this Time
by Mephos
Summary: Harry Potter just beat Voldemort but only at the cost of the world, now why the heck is doing it all over again, and why does he seem so casual about it? Harry/Whoever I Feel Like It.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole idea of J.K. Rowling and own by Warner Bros. I am just using it for the moment.

A/N: Last HP fanfic for a bit, I want to give other fandoms a try.

Prolouge:

**August 31st: 2017 Ruins of Paris:**

"Hello Tom, how are you this fine day?" Spoke a Harry Potter sitting on what used to be a corner of a house.

"Potter, I am fine but a better question is this; don't you think you have lived for far too long already?" Voldemort sneered from atop a burning building.

"You know I can't do that right, all of my friend's sacrifices would be nothing if I don't take you out before I die myself." He said getting up and and spun the Elder wand in one hand and he tightened his hold on his wand in the other hand.

"It seems like you got over their deaths." Voldemort says as familiar eerily green glow started on the tip of his wand.

"I've accepted it as best I can at the moment. My mind is still in a mess right now." He ran toward Voldemort, "Reducto! Sagittis!" A Beam shot out of the Elder wand and Arrows shot out of his wand heading toward Voldemort who just accio-ed two lifeless bodies to take the Reducto and Arrows.

"Don't toy with me Potter. Avada Kedavra!" The familiar green flash is shot out of the wand as it race toward Harry who dodged it but couldn't avoided the other one that was coming.

"Accio rock!" A rock came and interfered with the killing curse and rubble pelted Harry. "Aguamenti!" A jet of water came out of Harry's wand and shot it toward Voldemort. "Frigidus!" The water froze to ice and it is still headed toward Voldemort.

"Confrigo." The ice heading toward him shattered and showered the area around in ice. "Is that all you have Potter, I would expect some competition after the last time we met." Harry started to snicker, then started to just go into full blown laughter, "what are you laughing about?" No answer was given and more laughing, aggravated Voldemort sent tthree consecutive Avada Kedavra toward Harry who straightened up and jumped out of the way while the wall behind him is not so lucky.

"Tom, what ever made you think I came here unprepared or even untrained for that matter?" With that, he pulled out a vial with a gold potion in it, "guess what's in the bottom Tom." He smiled.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and glared at his nemesis. "That potion, where did you get it?"

"Now that would telling." He pulled of the tab at the top, "I win this round Tom." Voldemort sent Reducto, Confrigo, and a few Avada Kedavras toward Harry in order to make him either stop drinking the potion or making it drop to the ground and shatter or better yet kill him where he stood. Harry smirked, " Porta." all of a sudden, a large portal appeared in front of Harry and all of the spells that were sent to him went through.

"What in the world?" Voldemort stepped back in shock.

"The fun isn't over, Porta Duo!" Another portal appeared, but this time it was behind Voldemort, "You caused this yourself Tom," all of the spells that Voldemort sent flew the portal, the force hit him like a house or multiple houses, and with the Avada Kedavra, Voldemort is no more.

"Good riddance and guess what Tom, there are no more secret minions or horcruxes to get rid of, so it is finally my win, for the last goddamn time." He slowly sat down, "that spell takes to much energy," he lay down on the ground, "oh well, I figured that this would happen, I guess messing with space and time would do that," he brought the vial to his face, "too bad you weren't really the luck potion, I could have used one," he threw it away, "oh well, time for me to go to the next life," he started to fade away, "I should go to a beach before shit hits the fan next time..." Harry Potter was gone.

**September 1st: 1991, Onboard the Howarts Express:**

Harry Potter blinked, time went through in that instant and he blinked again, "I will never get used to that." Shaking his head, he looked outside, and saw green scenery pass by, he lookd down and saw his worned out clothes, "Good, I still have loads of time to do everything I need to-" a knock on the door before he could finish what he was saying. The door opened to present Ron Weasley in all his red headed glory.

"Hey! You're Harry Potter!" He yelled.

"Sure you can sit here mysterious yelling person." Ron blushed and sat down, "and yes, I am Harry Potter, now why in the world did you shout my name?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived, you defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby!" He explained, very loudly at that.

Harry just stared, and stared some more, Ron was becoming more unnerved every second he started staring, "Uh, do I have anything on my face?" He started moving his hands around his face to feel for anything that could be there.

'Wow, I remember him being excited but wow, I didn't think it was this much.' Said Harry in his head. "Thank you for remembering that, I think." Ron's spirit lifted somewhat.

"Um, Harry, can I see, you know, uh, the scar?"

"Why would you want to see a scar? I figure an autograph would be more common." Harry stated in like "it's obvious" tone.

"That scar is famous!, it's the last scar You-know-who left behind after he failed to kill you." Ron explained again.

"Why would you look at the reminder of somebody trying to kill me at the age of one?" Harry stated flatly.

"N-nevermind, can I get an autograph though, my sister adores you and asked me to ask you to sign an autograph for her when I met you and owl it to her when I get to Hogwarts." Ron said as he stumbled around trying to find a piece of paper and something to write with.

"An autograph...'I don't remember Ginny asking for an autograph, then again, that could be why she was mad at him that summer,'... sure, what's her name?"

After signing the autograph, the two got to know each other a bit better, and Ron told Harry his name this time instead of gushing like a fanboy. Then as Ron was about to use a spell, a bushy haired girl came in, "Did you two see a toad go by?" they both shook their heads, "oh well," she notice Ron's wand out, "are you going to perform a spell? Can I see?" she sat down across them and stared intently at Ron.

'Wow, as pushy as I remember.' He sat back and watched as Ron turned Pe-Scabbers! 'Scabbers, the name is Scabbers for the moment.' As Ron turned Scabbers to yellow. He had to look away as he didn't want Ron to feel bad that a hero is currently is laughing at his failure at using a spell, a fake spell nonetheless but a failed attempt anyways.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George." He mumbled off about his mom punishing his brothers or something like that.

"What kind of spell was that? Here, I'll show you a real spell, can I?" She pointed to Harry's glasses, he took them off and gave it to her knowing what would happen, "Reparo." The glasses were given back almost brand new looking.

"Thanks you...um, who are you?" He didn't 'know' her after all.

"Oh sorry, I am Hermione Granger, first year, muggleborn student, I like to read books and studying, What house do you two want to be in, I want to be in Gryffindor because Dumbledoor was in that house and he is one of the greatest wizards ever, and you are...Harry Potter. You're Harry Potter! I've read everything about you," she then went on to rant about the books he was in, and the magazines he was featured in.

"Hermione." Still talking, "Hermione." He said in a firmer tone, and yet she still talks, "Hermione!" That shook her out of it.

"Yes?" She looked at him confused.

"As much as I am amazed at how much you know about my life more than me," she blushed, "I just want you to know, I never hunted down dark creatures at four, or beat a team at quidditch when I was seven, and I know for a complete fact that I have never seen a dragon outside of books or from stories told to me." She looked down and began to wring her skirt a bit.

"Ah, sorry, now looking at it, any one of things would have been impossible for a kid, I guess was a bit excited about the magical world and believed anything that was there." She got up and smoothed out he skirt, "you two should change, it seems like we are nearly at Hogwarts." She left the cabin.

"She's a smart one that girl, but can't she just calm down a bit, if she is in Gryffindor, it would be horrible, I probably would want to be in Slytherin." Ron just stared at the door.

"Aren't you just mad that she called you out on the poor spellcasting?" He got up, 'besides, when fourth year is here, you would be begging her to talk to you,' "Now come on, let's change."

After the train stopped, the student got off the train. "FIRST YEARS! ALL FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" Harry rushed over with Ron in tow.

"Hiya Hagrid." Harry greeted the half giant.

"Hello Harry," he took notice of Ron, "Ah, another Weasley, what your name lad?"

"Um Ron, how did you know I'm a Weasley?" He asked nervously.

"Your hair color gave it away, anyways, FIRST YEARS! FOLLOW ME TO THE DOCKS!" He led the children to the boats and told them three to a boat. As they were going across the lake the castle came to view. The students to be ooh-ed and aww-ed at the sight of the majestic castle in front of the moon, bathing in it's light but there was something in the air which made everything somehow very mysterious.

'That view never seems to get old.' Harry thought as he looked toward the castle. 'I'm not letting hogwarts to be taken down again.'

As they landed, somebody walked down the stone stairs leading up to Hogwarts, "First Years, I'm Professor McGonagall, your transfiguring professor, now if you will follow me, we will go to the sorting." She led the children up to the castle ignoring the excited whispers of the kids below her.

Somebody with blonde hair came up to Harry, "Are you Harry Potter," then he took notice of the red head next to him, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and if you want, I can make you more famous then you are now, but to start off, you should probably let go of the unimportant people like those Weasleys, they would only drag you down." He made a sneer toward Ron.

Harry looked over to Ron then back to Draco who looked quite arrogant, 'this also never gets old,' "No thanks, though the offer is tempting, I don't want to be near a boy who, judging by his hair, spending as much time as a girl or probably even more than that." He turned and continued walking, Ron running to catch up snickering at Malfoy along the way.

"That was great Harry, I never saw Malfoy that red before, but are you sure about rejecting him like that, his dad is very famous and part of the Wizengamot, he could make your life miserable." Ron tried to explain all the trouble that could come to Harry, what he got in response was...

"So, I don't care how much trouble I get in, he's weird and he insulted my first friend, it would be normal to outright rejct the...guy?" he thought about it for a bit, "yeah, guy." They continued to walk to the castle undisturbed.

"Now wait here till it your turn to be sorted." McGonagall said as she went up the rows to a stool where an old hat is on top of it, then the hat sang.

"Fred and George told me I would have to fight a troll, ugh, those two are going to get it." He grumbled a bit more about his brothers even after the song stop, now the sorting began.

Then it got to Hermione's turn to be sorted, she got up on the stool and waited, after a few seconds a shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" went throughout the hall, and led Ron to thinking, "Hmm, Slytherins are are supposed to be cunning, maybe somebody was just cunning enough to rule the world? So maybe being cunning wouldn't be that bad." Gotta say though, the reasons he wants to be in Slytherin and away from Hermione, gets more logical over time, too bad it's only on a rare night.

With that thought over, the entire sorting went as it should, when Draco was up, he is immediately a Slytherin, the hat tells him he can go to all the houses but he chose Gryffindor, and Ron is in Gryffindor, overall, this world is not that different from most of the other worlds so much, but only time will tell.

After dinner, they made their way to the Gryffindor quarters led by Percy. "He is way too stuffed up if you ask me." Is Ron's descrption of him. Later that night.

"142 worlds, and only 30 of them are actually different," he got up and walked toward the window, oh well, at least I can't mess this one up again." He looked up at the moon, " It's Remus's time of the month again." He spent the rest of the night looking at the moon, sharing it with his uncle.

A/N: As I stated at the start, this will be my last HP fic for a while. I will update it, but I will not be writing any other HP fic, I want to expand my repetoire to other fandoms. Until next time Ja ne!


	2. Failure Troll fails at Trolling

Disclaimer: The reason Harry Potter is not mine #2: The grammar is way better than this piece of fandom.

A/N: Please do not request for anybody to end up with Harry, I do have a plan right now and it is being edited in my brain. Also, I need reviews people, constructive criticisms are what fuel fanfiction writers.

Plot Point Number 1: Skipping the Unimportant Parts.

"Harry, why are you sleeping at the window?" Asked a curious Ron just waking up. Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes, yesterday coming back into his head.

'Oh right, this is the 143rd world,' "Oh, I was just staring at the moon," he got up and stretched for a bit, "what time is it anyways?" Harry asked as he was getting his uniform from his trunk.

"I don't know, I just got up." Ron replied, looking like he was about to pass out. He fell back down on his bed and snored into blissful slumber again.

"I guess I'll shower first..." He shook his head and walked into the bathroom to prepare for the day. A few minutes later, he walked back into the room to see Dean, Seamus, and Neville getting up, Ron was still snoring the morning away, "Can somebody jump on his bed." Seamus happiply obliged to that request by cannonball-ing the bed and shouting "GOOD MORNIN' WEASLEY!" which resulted in him being decked in the face by said Weasley's head and the Weasley looking around in shock and fear.

"The Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up, now come on, I want breakfast and I will go ahead of you to get it." With breakfast as incentive, Ron scampered to get his uniform, took a shower, and then dragging a surprised Harry down the stairs, 'I wonder what would happen if I told Ron that Tom would ban all food if he ruled the world,' he stored that thought away for a later date, "Slow down Ron or you might crash into somebo-" what Harry wanted to say waas left unsaid as Ron did crash into something, that something being a girl named hermione Granger. Getting up, he offered his hand to Hermione who gladly took it.

"Thanks Harry," She patted her uniform, "why were you two running anyways?" She said as she gathered he bag and books from the floor.

"Well, it seems like Ron is a bit of a food addict," He said as he pulled Ron up, "hey, Hermione, want to join us?"

"Sure." She said meekly. Ron got up and ran for the Great hall again. "He sure as a lot of energy."

"Too bad it's only focused on food." He shook his head, 'and if I heard the screams that went through the Burrow that night correctly, he focused it on you too,' stopping, he cleared his head of the thought and continued with Hermione quietly down to the Great hall.

Getting there, they saw a sight which would scar Hermione for her entire life and leave a Harry just exasperated with how much of a glutton his friend truly is. 'How the hell did Hermione fall for him again?' Not receiving an answer, he led to Hermione, who was covering her eyes from the scene. "Ron, that food is for everybody, not only you; and for love of Merlin, Calm Down!" he yelled as he slammed the table. That stopped Ron.

"Oh hi Harry, you want some?" Harry just pinched the roof of his nose commanding himself to make sure to command Hermione to force Ron to eat like a human.

"Ron, it's early in the morning, and I really want to eat, but you are currently forcing me to keep my dinner down, so if it's not too much trouble, calm down and eat like a normal person, or wait till me and Hermione are done eating to eat your...breakfast?" He looked at the mess of food over on Ron's side, it did not look like breakfast, its more like a blob of of something that could never be describe as food.

"What's wrong with with me eating?" He seriously wondered.

"Can you identify what is on your plate?" Harry said as he reached for an apple.

Ron stared at the blob, poking it with his fork from time to time and cutting it with his knife in more than one situation. All the students around him backed away from the blob. "I think these are eggs," as he pulled something yellow out of the mess.

"That a banana peel Ron." Harry said as he looked toward Hermione to see her reaction to all of this. She was currently reading a huge tome, but her eyes didn't move nor was she getting ready to turn the page anytime soon. "Do you want something to eat Hermione?"

"No thank you Harry, I'm fine just reading." Hermione said, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Reading requires you to, oh how should I put this, read the words." He watched as Hermione flinched.

A piece of paper was given to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "These are your schedule for the term." Said McGonagall, then she left to give the other students their schedule.

Hermione bolted up and said, "I have to go to class early, see you later." Harry only laughed silently at that, then looked back to the black hole know as Ron Weasley and had to force his dinner down again.

"I"ll go on ahead, see you in class Ron." Harry sat up, hearing something like 'sure' from Ron, though he couldn't say what. 'Note: Hook those two up quickly, and force Hermione to FORCE Ron to eat better.' He thought as he walked toward transfiguration. 'I still don't get what she sees in him.'

It was October 30th, Harry was walking through the halls heading toward dinner, he recalled the past months, sorting through what change is present in this world. 'Well, it seems like Snape still hates my guts, Malfoy hates me and still a git, and the best part, Daphne didn't change, it's going to be fun messing with her.' Now for some explanation, you see, Daphne Greengrass the so called Ice-Queen of Slytherin, and who would never even consider Harry Potter to be an aquaintence actually did consider him. Though in another world, it was world 96 or 97 or both. It was a rare one where he was really moody as a kid and apparently evil, so he was sorted into Slytherin and grew to be hated by all the houses, and somehow, during his time there, he befriended Daphne and her friend Tracey Davis, they grew quite close but stopped when marriage contracts came into view, Daphne was to be married to a snobby pureblood, and Tracey was to marry his brother. After they saw the marriage contracts, they just started to drift away from him, he figured it was for the best and move on to kill Voldemort. Now in this world, he wasn't going to let this time go to waste, he was going to be their friend whether they like it or not, and besides, teasing her and Tracey is fun, he thought about being the seeker again after a few minutes of thought, decided to join the team.

Harry had to suppress a groan as he remembered the most important thing to worry about right now, and that is how to deal with the troll incident. He was so focused on it he didn't even realize he was in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry, take a seat." Ron offered. Harry sat down, really questioning the right way for the troll event to happen that would let them turn into friends and hopefully get Ron in a better light with Hermione, he only had a day to settle on a choice.

'Should I go and get before the troll comes, or just wait until the blasted troll get here. Getting her before would prevent any chance of her of getting hurt or worse, then again, with the troll, I could leave Ron to be the hero saving a damsel in distress, but the chances of him succeeding is just a bit too little for my favor.' he looked over at Ron and dropped his head, 'I have to help her before the troll comes into view.' With that thought secure in his head, he began to eat.

The next day in charms, Ron was Hermione's partner as expected and after class Ron exploded in her face as expected, and she ran. 'The bloody freaking idiot!' Harry had told Ron off and then followed a crying Hermione all the way to the girl's bathroom where the troll would go that night. "Hermione! Are You Okay?"

"Leave Me Alone!" Hermione yelled across the door, "Shouldn't you be with your friends laughing at me or something." She began to quiet down, but the sound of her muffled cry was still noticable. 'I really want to punch Ron in the face.' Harry thought.

"Why in the world would I laugh at a friend?" He was a bit saddened by the fact that she didn't consider him a friend yet.

"What are you talking about! You two aren't my friends, you make fun of me and laugh at me behind my back, you two make fun of my studying habits, frizzy hair, large forehead, and buck teeth, the Weasley told me so!" New tears began to fall again.

'That...idiot.' He now decided to just stupify the red-head and let Hermione vent on him or just sic the twins on him. "I will just tell you now Hermione, we never made fun of you or laughed at you. Ron made up all that stuff up because he was just a bit mad, and as for the studying habits, hair, forhead, and teeth, he was just mad." Harry tried to explain to Hermione.

"What Did I Ever Do To Him That Made Him Hate Me?" She yelled through the door.

"It's not really what you did per se, but how you did it." commented Harry.

"What are you talking about?" She stopped yelling.

"You tend to get a bit snobby when you reprimand someone Hermione; you always act like you are better than everyone most of the time; and do you want me to mention how you don't allow for anybody else to answer questions. I think that covers it all." After the explaination, everything was silent. "Hermione? You're not mad at me are you?"

"...No..." Was the short reply.

"You want to come out of the bathroom now?" He asked hoping that she would say yes.

"No." Another short reply.

'You must be kidding me!' Harry sat down and leaned against the wall. "Fine then, if you won't leave, then I won't leave."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hermione.

"I am saying that until you leave the bathroom, I'll stay with you." Harry said while taking out a textbook, "might as well, get some studying done."

"So you are just going to stay in front of the girl's bathroom, studying and waiting for me to come out?"

"That's the plan, and hey, as long as it is like this, we might as well get to know each other a bit more."

Everything was silent for a bit then, "why would you do this for me? I don't need to be comforted by you."

"I know you don't, but as I already said, you are my friend, and that is all there is to it." He said as he continued reading, "hey Hermione, what is a Bubotuber?"

"...It's a slug like plant that can cause boils if the undiluted pus reaches the skin, diluted, it can cure acne, is that all?" She replied.

"No, but I haven't found the others yet." As he took out a scroll and started working on his potions homework, "but for the moment, let's talk about ourselves. I'll start, who are your parents."

"Um ok...my parent's names are Daniel and Emma Granger."

"What are their jobs?" Still writing.

"Both of them are dentists."

"How is was your school life, mine was horrible; just two more more words and...there! No more potions homework. Now as I was saying, your school life?" he said as he is putting away the scrolls and books.

"It was fine, I was not that popular but it was fine, I read books a lot, my grades were good and I won 2 awards from spelling competitions, and 3 ribbons from math competions." She finished with a touch of pride in her voice.

'I expected a bit more from her,' he thought, which quickly turned to, "I expected a bit more from you." That did it.

"SO? I'M ELEVEN! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU EXPECT FROM ME? YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS RON!" She yelled out causing two passing first years to scamper away and Harry suffering some hearing problems.

"Hermione, just calm down," he didn't hear anyth- sobs could be heard from across the door, "Hermione, I'm sorry okay, don't cry, oh please just don't cry!" he racked his brain trying to figure out what to do, 'dammit Potter, you bloody idiot! Why in the bloody blazes did you have to go and say that!' he looked at the door and murmured, "I hope she has some mercy for me right now." With that, he began to connect his head to the door. Very loud and fast connections, his headache would last for a while.

"Harry! What are you doing?" She said confused.

"Until you say you will forgive me, I won't stop hitting my head on the door!." There is a loud smack on the other side of the door.

"Harry! Stop being an idiot and stop that!" Another loud smack.

"Do you forgive me Hermione!" Another smack.

"Fine! I forgive you! Just stop that you idiot!" There are no more sounds. "Harry? Are you okay?" She opened the door and looked on the ground. She saw him holding both of his hands to his head, "H-Harry, are you o-okay?"

"What day is it?" he said in a dazed voice.

She rushed over and kneeled beside him and supporting his head. "What in the world did you do that for you idiot? You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"Hey, you got out of the bathroom, and if this means anything to you, Ron said he was sorry after I told him off...ugh, hey Hermione, could you be a dear and get me to the infirmary, my head is killing me." He slowly closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

"You idiot, couldn't you have told me before all of that?" No comment was made, only soft breathing from the Boy-Who-Lived responded to that question, that and a groaning while rubbing his sore head. "Right, the infirmary, got it." He gathered up his bad and slowly pulled him up, "You are too heavy Harry," still no comment; "Got it. The infirmary." She began the tiring trip to the infirmary.

Some time later in the infimary:

Getting up, Harry looked around to see the familiar view of the infirmary. "No change no matter where I go in any world." He looked down to see Hermione sleeping. She began to move.

"What was that Harry?" Said Hermione, who just woke up when she felt something mve from under her.

"Oh, nothing, just some useless rambling, by the way, what time is it?"

"Sometime before dinner, should we go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat?"

'Well, the troll problem is solved,' as he got up, he thought of something, 'Quirrel came in a few minutes after he let the troll in, so,' looking outside, he noticed that it was quite dark, 'yeah, the troll would be let in before we reach the Great Hall, so we should go somewhere that doesn't go near the dungeons or that bathroom.' he tied his shoes as he finished that train of thought. "Okay, let's go." He said as he put his bag over his shoulder. 'Okay, that next turn should make sure that we don't go near the dungeons, but what turns do I need to make to skips past the bathroom?' They turned right and as soon as they did, they heard two screams coming from down the halls, 'that sounds familiar...oh no! Daphne! Tracey!' He sprinted down the hallway, Hermione rushing behind him.

Reaching the corner, they see the troll going in the bathroom, the screams started again. "Hermione, go get help, I'll check this out." He ran into the bathroom.

"Harry!" Hermione called out to him but did not receive and answer. "Don't you dare die on me Harry." She turned and ran toward the Great Hall to get the teachers, she didn't notice Quirrel coming from the corner and then heading up the stairs.

Back with Harry and the troll. He looked up, the troll is as ugly as ever, he looked across the room, Daphne and Tracey were safe and no scratches were visible. The troll swung it's club. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club in the troll's hand slipped out of it's hand as it took a swing down toward the frightened girls. The troll looked in it's empty hand and looked in confusion to figure out where it's club went to, till he felt it hit his head, the troll fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry walked to the girls on the ground. "Who are you two?" 'As if I don't already know'

"D-D-Daphne Gr-Greengrass and this is my f-friend Tracey Davis." Said Daphne quivering.

"Right," he turned toward the troll, "you two should leave before the professors get here and then you would have to explain why you were here when a troll attacked and there was specific instructions to follow the prefects to your dorms."

"S-sure, thank you." Daphne said, then she walked with Tracey out of the nearly destroyed bathroom.

"What were they doing here anyways?" Harry wondered as he inspected the troll.

A few minutes later, the professors came to the bathroom to see a beat up Harry on the ground panting and a knocked out troll. "Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked walking over.

"Well, hermione and I were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, when we heard a scream, I ran over to see who it was and saw a troll going into the bathroom, I didn't think much about it but I told Hermione to go get the professors, then I ran in here to see two girls huddling in front of the troll scared out of their wits. I tried to get his attention and it worked, he turned torward me and started to attack me, I ran around just getting it away from the girls and when I looked back, they were gone." He took a deep breath, "then the troll took a swing with its club and it hit me and I went through a stall or two and then I remembered the levitation charm I learned this morning and used it on the club and hit the troll on the head with it." He finished with grabbing his side to show that it did hurt where the troll hit him.

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may go, and I award you 200 points for your courage." Said Dumbledoor.

"Thank you sir." he he limped out of the bathroom, heading toward the Gryffindor common room to get into his bed and take a much needed sleep. Too bad Hermione was awake and sitting on the couch waiting for him to return. When she saw him, it was perfectly logical to assume the worse. "Harry! What in the world? How hurt are you? Do you need to go back to the infirmary? What Were You Thinking?" Her questions were all in that compact group, and while Harry was happy with all the fussing she was giving him, he really wanted to just get to his bed and sleep...that couch looks comfortable.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go to sleep on that couch in a minutes, can you be my pillow?" She looked at him confused; "I will answer all your question tomorrow, but I really need to sleep," he dragged her over to the couch and sat her down then layed down on the couch himself and set his head on her lap. "Night Hermione." Then he promptly fell asleep.

Hermione just sighed and patted his head, "I expect some answers tomorrow morning mister."

Next morning:

'Harry was walking through a jungle hacking everything in sight. "It's hot, my partner abandoned me, and I currently don't have a map." He stopped, "Dangit Luna! Why Did You Send Me Into The Amazon Without A Map?" the continued hacking and slicing through, then he felt an odd poking on his right shoulder, he swat it off and it came again, he continued to do that for a while till he heard "Harry, wake up." in the sky.

"Finally, this dream was getting annoying." he felt this world disorting, 'this got real annoying really fast.'

Harry opened his eyes, looking up to see a sleeping Hermione, and looked around to see Ron staring, "Good morning Ron, how are you?" He slowly picked himself off of Hermione, stood up and stretched. "Did we miss breakfast?" he looked toward Ron, who was still staring. "Why are you staring Ron?"

"Why were you sleeping on her?" Ron pointed to Hermione.

"Hmm, I was tired and the couch looked comfortable, and I needed a pillow, she was the closest thing to it." Harry explained like it was the most natural thing in the world, he walked over to Hermione, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, time for you wake up." She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hello Harry, why are you in the girl's dorm?" Harry stifled a laugh, Hermione just looked at him with a drowsy expression then it returned to her, "oh yeah, you forced me to sleep down here with you."

"Whatever, just get yourself ready, I'm gonna go take a shower." He turned and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm, Hermione went up to the girl's dorm leaving Ron alone in the common room questioning what just happened.

"Huh?" He just sat down on the couch.

After the two came down the stairs, they walked to the Great Hall till Harry stopped causing the other two to stop. "Yes Harry?" Asked Hermione.

He pointed to Ron, "You." He pointed to Hermione, "Apologize to her." He walked pass them, after walking a few steps, he turned around, "Oh yeah, if you don't work this out, I'll make your day miserable."

Ron turned to Hermione and she looked back, "Uhh, Hermione, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I was um..." He looked down.

"It's ok, Harry, told me about it yesterday, and I'm sorry for being so naggy." Hermione said. Harry heard that conversation and had to try really hard to not bash his head against the wall, why couldn't other versions of Ron and Hermione apologize like that? It would make life so much easier.

A/N: Don't expect this story to be updated this early every time, and I would like to warn you, I will not be describing the quidditch games aside from a few where something else happen during it. I will also be skipping parts I deem uneeded and will only give a quick summary of it.

**Now please R/R**


End file.
